Kimiko White
by DylanMarvilWannabe23
Summary: I was just in a ballet called Snow White! I played the Magic Mirror! Summary inside first raikim story! ENJOY! R&R!
1. Kimiko White

_Kimiko-Snow White_

_Raimundo-Prince_

_Wuya-Queen_

_Omi-Huntsmen 1_

_Clay-Huntsmen 2_

_Magic Mirror-Dojo_

_Evil Fairy-Dyris_

****

**Kimiko White**

****

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Kimiko White, or just Kimiko. Kimiko was the Queen Wuya's servant. Wuya had an enchanted mirror that told her everyday how beautiful. The mirror was once an enchanted dragon that worked for the Queen, but when he messed up his flying one day Wuya had the evil fairy Dyris cast a spell on him that turned him into a mirror that told the Queen how beautiful she was. Wuya's stepson, Raimundo came to the palace to live with her and fell in love with the beautiful Kimiko White. As our story begins, Dyris is casting a spell on the enchanted dragon.

"Dojo, please come here for a momment." Dyris ordered.

The small gecko sithered over to evil girl with a black and gray dress on.

"Dojo, Queen Wuya told me that yesterday you 'accidently' let her fall off her back causing her new mirror to shatter." Dyris said.

"Yes, what about it?" Dojo asked.

"She needs a new mirror." the evil fairy smirked.

"I don't understand," the gecko replied.

"_Breaking a mirror causes seven years of bad luck, so let him be one and always be stuck_." Dyris said casting a spell on the small dragon.

Dojo suddenly began to grow in size and his body began to fade away as he transformed into a tall slim mirror with only a reflection of a ghostly version of his face.

"Dyris, did you get me a new mirror?" Wuya's eerey voice asked.

"Yes Wuya, in deed I did." Dyris laughed evily as Wuya sat down to brush her long red hair.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?_" Wuya asked.

_"Tis no fairer than you my dear queen. If I was still a dragon I'd break your splean_!" Dojo replied through the mirror.

Wuya smiled with satisfactory and set down her brush.

"Kimiko," Wuya cried clapping her hands, "Come here, now!"

A young fair maiden glided into the room wearing a blue, yellow, and red dress (a/n: basicly a snow white costume with sequins). Her fair black hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon (a/n: I have an issue with Kimiko's pigtails, so just imagine her in pigtails if you'd like, but this is just my vision). She wore pink satin ballet slippers on her tiny feet (toe shoes).

"Yes, your Highness?" Kimiko curtsied.

"Brush my hair," Wuya ordered.

Kimiko began to bush threw Wuya's ugly fire red hair. Suddenly you see a young boy with brown spiky hair and emerald eyes appear from behind.

"Stepmother," he lets out a small whimper.

"Raimundo? What are you doing here?" Wuya hissed.

"I came here to..." Raimundo began but stopped after gazing into the eyes of a mystery girl.

Kimiko gazed back into the eyes of the boy named Raimundo.

"Hello," he managed to get out.

"Hello," Kimiko repeated.

Raimundo held out a beautiful red rose to her and gratefuly took it without taking her blue eyes off his green ones.

"Get back to work!" Wuya ordered pushing the young maiden out of view.

"You," Wuya began as Raimundo began to folow her.

"To your courters!" the witch screamed.

The young prince did as he was told and headed to his room.


	2. Killed?

**Kimiko White**

"Kimiko!" Wuya called for her servant.

The young fair maiden danced into the room with the beautiful red rose held close to her heart. She danced in her delicate toe shoes and did a small turn, still holding the rose. She didn't even notice the evil glare coming from and evil hag only a few feet away. She also didn't see a young brazilian prince peeking his head out from the stair case to watch the beautiful girl dance. She saw nothing but the beautiful rose in her arms.

"Kimiko!" the queen yelped agian.

Kimiko arrived out of her trance and gave her attention to Wuya.

"Sweep the floor," Wuya ordered.

Kimiko simply smiled, gave a nod, and did as she was told. Wuya turned to her mirorr and asked the same question she always asked.

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?_"

"_I'd do anything to knock you out of flight! But the fairest of the all is Kimiko White._"

"What?!" the hag hissed.

She turned to the lovely girl sweeping the floor with an old broom stick.

"It cannot be!" Wuya yelped.

She ran over to the sweeping girl and pushed her to the ground.

"I shall make you suffer for this!" Wuya hissed.

She drew her dagger and began to strike, when someone blocked her.

"No Wuya! You can't!" cried the young prince.

"I can and I will," the glaring queen replied.

Raimundo drew is much LARGER sword and held it up to her.

"I'll do it, I swear to Christ I will!" Rai threatened.

Wuya dropped her dagger and sent the prince to his room. Raimundo helped Kimiko up and she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Prince Raimundo," Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo just flew his hand to the cheek she kissed and gave a dorky looking smile.

"Your welcome," he said in a shaky voice as Kimiko walked away.

"Clay! Omi! Get in here this instance!" Wuya yelled.

Clay and Omi appeared in huntsmen costumes and swords in their hands.

"Yes your majesty?" they both said in unison.

"I can't kill Kimiko White, but you two can." Wuya smirked.

"We can?" the two boys questioned.

"Yes, you can, now I want you to go and kill her! I will send her to the forest, where you will find her." she said.

"Yes ma'am," Clay shook.

"Good, now go!" Wuya ordered.

Clay and Omi both scurried out into the woods.

"Kimiko!" Wuya yelled.

"Yes, you highness?" Kimiko smiled.

"Go out for a walk in the forest would you?" the grinning witch asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kimiko bowed her head and skipped out into the forest as Wuya let out an evil laugh.

Kimiko White skipped through the dark and erey forest unaware of her dark surroundings. She still held the perfect rose tight to her heart and acted like the happiest girl in the world. Her fair raven hair bounced on her shoulders as she skipped through the forest. She heard an owl hoot and birds chirp. She fingers fell across something warm. Was it... flesh? She looked up and saw a cowboy holding up a sword above her head. Frightened, she gripped the rose in her hand with all her might. Suddenly, she heard the sword drop to the ground.

"Kimiko, she is coming to get you!" a little voice cried.

"Who is?" Kimiko asked.

"Wuya, she told us to kill you." the cowboy said.

"I gag at the sight of blood, you do it." Omi said hiding behind Clay.

"Fine," Clay sighed picking up his sword and holding it above her head.

"Wait," the little girl said.

She handed the rose to Clay.

"Take this, give it to Prince Raimundo, and tell him that it is a memory of me and my love for him." the girl said.

Clay took the rose and stared at it for a moment, then at Kimiko.

"That is a very nice hat you are wearing," Kimiko smiled going on her knees.

"Thank... you?" Clay hesitated.

"You aren't even going to try to run away?!" Omi exclaimed.

"Why would I do that? You boys look to tired for a chase. Make sure you get some food when you get back to the palace. Oh, and tell Dojo that he was the best dragon before he turned into a mirror." Kimiko smiled.

Clay and Omi stared at the young maiden in astonishment.

"Well, you shouldn't be wasting time, you boys need to get back to the palace before it gets any darker." Kimiko smiled.

"Forget it," Clay said dropping his sword, "She's just to dang nice to kill."

"And kill," Omi added.

"That is so sweet of you boys," Kimiko smiled.

She quickly gave each boy a hug.

"You should run, find a new place to live." Clay instructed.

"Thank you, I will." Kimiko smiled.

The two boys ran back to the palace while Kimiko tried to search for a new place to live. Just when she was going to give up, she spotted an empty, messy cottage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DMW (me): That was good, don't you think?

Omi: Eh,

Clay: It's... ok.

Dojo: Why am I the mirror? Couldn't I be a ninja, or a flying monkey?

Rai: I like it.

Kim: Why?

Rai: Cuz you kissed me.

Kimiko: What?!

Raimundo: Ooops,

DMW: Please R&R!


	3. I Have An Idea

**Kimiko White**

"_Kimiko! She is trying to kill you!_"

Those words went through Kimiko White's mind as she opened the door to the small empty cottage. The cottage had pots and pans (that were unwashed) everywhere. Hats, pants, candy bars, rotten eggs, banna peels, anything you could think of was all scattered across the small wooden cottage. But nobody was in it. Just to make sure, Kimiko decided to announce her presence, in case someone was living in here.

"Hello?" she called out.

But the only response was the echo of her own voice.

"Hello?" she called again.

Still no response.

Kimiko simply shrugged and sat down on wooden chair.

"It is awfuly dirty in here." she thought aloud.

She took the rose that Clay had given back to her and set it on the only clean surface. Next, she got out a mop, broom, bucket, and sponge and went to work.

As she was cleaning the empty cottage, Kimiko couldn't help but wonder what the prince was doing at that very momment...

"You what!?" Prince Raimundo cried at the top of his lungs.

"I sent Kimiko White in the forest, she'll be much happier after a nice walk." Queen Wuya repeated herself.

"But she could get killed! Who knows what kind of danger lurcks out there?" Raimundo said, his voice shaking as his blood turned cold.

"She is a big girl, Raimundo. She can defend herself." Wuya replied.

"YOU nearly killed her yourself! How am I supposed to believe that you care about her safety?"

"Because I don't,"

Raimundo grinned his teeth together at the thought of his one true love being killed by hunters.

"Why do you care? You gave her a rose the day you met her, about a month ago." Wuya said.

"What have you been doing, my stepson? Holding hands with the little servant when I'm not looking?"

Raimundo blushed at the memory of Kimiko giving him a peck on the cheek.

"No," the young prince lied.

"Listen, I have a very important meading with my huntsmen, can we talk tomorrow?" the witch smiled.

Raimundo nodded and headed up to his room.

"Clay! Omi!" Wuya yelled for her huntsmen.

Clay and Omi appeared by the queen's side.

"Did you get rid of her?" the witch hissed.

"Yes, ma'am," the tall cowboy lied through his teeth.

"Good," Wuya grinned an evil grin.

She turned to face her mirror and motioned for the boys to leave.

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?_"

"_Thankfully it is still not you! But Kimiko White, this is true._"

"What?!" the queen hissed at the mirror, "Where is she?"

Dojo showed an image of the young Kimiko dancing in her toe shoes, once again, holding the prince's rose to her heart.

"Does she ever stop holding that thing?" Wuya grumbled.

"Dyris!" Wuya yelled for her evil fairy.

Dyris appeared in her black fairy outfit and wings.

"Yes, your highness?" she piped.

"I need you to get rid of that Kimiko for me." Wuya hissed.

"How so?" Dyris asked.

"I have an idea..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dojo: I barely have a part!

Omi: I didn't have one line!

Clay: I only have one line!

Dyris: Why wasn't I in the last chapter?

Wuya: What is with that stupid rose?

Jack: I'm not in any of it!

Kimiko: I'm too sleepy to care.

(Kim falls in Rai's lap sound asleep.)

Raimundo (giggling nervously): O... K.

DMW: Please read and review. (To Rai) Did she take those sleeping pills agian?


	4. Kiss

**Kimiko White**

"Left, left, left, right, left." Doc marched with his fellow dwarfs behind him.

All seven dwarfs were marching back to their cabin from a long days work in the mines. Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Happy, Grumpy, and Doc.

"Let's go inside and have a nice cup of hot coca." Doc smiled at his fellow dwarfs.

"What about the mess?" Sleepy yawned.

"We'll clean it... eventually." Doc sighed opening the door to the small cabin.

He flicked on the lights to find an empty, small, CLEAN cabin! All seven dwarfs gasped at the sight that they saw.

"What happened?" Happy cried.

"Ah-choo! Why is it clean?" Sneezy asked.

"I'm not sure," Doc wondered with curiousity.

Suddenly, a figure with a dark blue cape appeared inside the cabin. The dwarfs shook in fear at the sight of a dark stranger in their cabin. Sowly, the stranger lifted there right hand in the air, until, until it revealed...

Kimiko White.

Kimiko had her usual smile on her face as she took off her blue cape and hanged it in the coat closet. She took out the red rose Raimundo gave her and set it in a lovely vase. She stared at the rose for a momment, but then began to sweep the table it was on. When she noticed the seven dwarfs at the door she didn't scream, run, or hid. She just said, "Hello,"

The dwarfs looked at her startled.

"Who the heck are you?" Grumpy called out.

"My name is Kimiko White, and you are?"

Each dwarf introduced themselves shook hands with Kimiko.

"So, Kimiko, what are you doing in our cabin?" Doc asked.

"Oh, do you live here?" Kimiko piped.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should probably-" she began.

"Don't go!" Happy said.

"Let's discuss it." Doc said.

All the dwarfs gathered around in a little circle and decided what to do. After a few minutes of discussion, they made their decision.

"We all agree, except Grumpy." Bashful blushed.

Grumpy crossed his arms and frowned. Kimiko walked over to the little mad dwarf and gave him a kiss on his bald little head. All the dwarfs smiled as Grumpy blushed and said Kimiko could stay.

"Yay!" they all cried with delight.

After a couple of days of living with the dwarfs, they all went out to wrk.

"Good-bye, Kimiko," they all said.

"Good-bye!" Kimiko called out.

A couple of hours later, a knock came at the cottage door.

"Apple, ma'am?" a young lady under a gray coat asked.

Kimiko stared at the basket of green apples, but there was only one red one. Kimiko picked it up and examined it for any green spots. Once she saw none, she took a bite from the apple. Suddenly, her head felt dizzy and the room began spinning. Kimiko took a few steps back and ran into a stool causing her to trip over. She tried to get up, but she had no strength left. Her hair fell over her face as she took the last breath of her life. Once she was dead, the stranger lifted her own head from under the cape with an evil laugh, revealing Dyris.

"Sleep tight, Kimi," she laughed evily dumping all the apples on top of Kimiko's lifeless body. She laughed evily and flew away back to the palace.

"Kimiko? KIMIKO?!" Doc cried out to the lifeless girl laying on the floor.

All the dwarfs were crying at the death of the beloved Kimiko White. Two huntsmen appeared at the door of the cottage.

"I'll tell Prince Raimundo." Omi said crying small tears to himself.

Once Raimundo heard the news of Kimiko's death, he was so angry that he drew his sword and stabbed Wuya. Dyris was set free and she was no longer evil and came to the funeral, screaming how it was all her fault. Raimundo walked over to the bed Kimiko body layed in and set the rose he gave her in her hands. Everyone let out loud sobs of sorrow and wished they could do something.

"Raimundo," Dojo, who had been returned to a dragon, said, "Why don't you give her a kiss good-bye?"

Raimundo smiled and gave Kimiko one last kiss on her perfect lips. Just as he lifted up his head, Kimiko's eyes flew open. Everyone gasped.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko questioned.

Raimundo smiled and grabbed Kimiko and held her in his arms.

"You're alive! You're alive!" he cried over and over agian.

Just as he leaned in to give his beloved a kiss... something happened.

"...Kimiko, Kimiko? Wake up!"

Kimiko bounced up from her bed in the small curtain room of the Xiaoling Temple.

"Raimundo!" she cried.

Rai was sitting at the edge of her bed in his Shoku robes.

"You coming to eat breakfast?" Rai asked with a smile.

Kimiko nodded and followed him out of the room.

"By the way," Rai said, "I still want that kiss."

**THE END**


End file.
